


That Boy

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Schoolboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan Rosier finds himself fascinated by Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/gifts).



"She's pretty enough." It was an understatement. Lily Evans was downright beautiful, rivaling even his cousin Narcissa's icy beauty. "And spirited." Feisty, some might say, or fiery, but such terms became cliche when talking about a redhead, and Evan considered himself above cliches. 

He glanced at the young man on the bed beside his own. Severus Snape was most definitely not pretty, nor handsome, not even remotely so. To start with, his hair was greasy and his skin was sallow. But even if he washed his hair and went for walks out in the sun, there was nothing to be done for that nose. He had a huge beak fixed in the center of his face. Though girls, bless them, could overlook looks. 

"And she actually talks to you."

Snape replied, without looking up from the thick history tome on his lap, "Lily and I are friends."

"You've never even tried anything? I know you want to. You must want to."

Snape did not reply. He buried his big nose deeper in the book. Evan briefly considered opening his own history textbook, as he was quite a bit behind and Binns was expecting an essay on goblin revolts next week. But he really didn't feel like studying. He felt like having fun. 

He rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow so he could watch Snape's face. "You must think about kissing her, about how soft her lips would be, about the taste of her lip gloss. You've kissed a girl before, right? Have you french kissed one? Imagine sliding your tongue into Lily's soft, wet mouth. You'll want to slide your cock into that mouth, too.

"Have you done it? Has your little mudblood sucked your cock, Severus? You can tell me. I won't tell Avery or Mulciber." 

Snape jotted down a few lines and turned the page. Evan was undeterred. "Avery's a virgin, don't believe those lies he tells. I can't tell about you though. You could be or you might not be. It's curious, it's usually so easy to tell." 

"Do let me know now if you'll need your essay written," Snape said dispassionately. "There are some points that do not bear mentioning in mine that would fit well in yours."

"Yes, same price as last time? Two galleons?"

"Three."

Evan bit back the urge to protest this price hike. Snape was a half-blood with not much money; it would be ungracious to haggle with him. Mother was always telling Evan he had a responsibility to the less fortunate. "Three galleons then, so you can buy something nice for Lily."

Snape's face didn't change in any way visible to the eye, but Evan knew as surely as if Snape had blushed. Snape _was_ intending to spend his money on Lily Evans. Interesting. Evan chose not to comment on it for now. 

He dropped onto his back and tucked an arm under his head. "Where were we before? Oh, yes, we were talking of what it would be like to have your cock in Lily's sweet little mouth. Now, some blokes like to have a girl on her knees. I think it's a power rush for them. Personally, I see no reason to have the little dear be uncomfortable."

Evan began to unbutton his trousers one-handed. "You see blokes cut these days. Nasty American influence. But not you, Snape, you are every inch the proper British wizard." They'd shared a dormitory for years but Evan had yet to get a proper look at Snape's cock. Snape never wanked openly like the rest of them. 

"I'm sure you have a good thick length of meat and I'm sure your darling Lily is not well experienced in sucking cock. I'm sure she'll struggle to fit it in her mouth." Evan stroked himself slowly. He wondered if Snape was hard yet. 

"Now, you'll hear about various tips and tricks, but believe me, there's only one thing to a good blowjob: she's just got to enjoy sucking your cock, she's got to love it." 

He stared at Snape, willing him to raise his head and meet his gaze. "Does your little Lily love the feel of your cock in her mouth? Does she love the taste of you? She swallows without hesitation, of course?" 

"An unintelligent person might think you were insulting Lily's honor by injecting her name into such a stream of filth. However, I would hazard to guess that Lily is quite far from your mind, Rosier." 

He finally had Snape's attention. Evan licked his lips. "Pass me that jar of hand cream on Mulciber's night table, please."

Snape aimed his wand and levitated the jar across the room without speaking a word. Evan had yet to master wordless spells. Severus Snape might be a half-blood and he might be poor, but he was a wizard's wizard through and through. Evan slathered cream all over his cock until it was nice and slippery. He gave an appreciative moan before asking, "What is it you think you know, Snape?"

"That you gave a lovingly detailed description not so much of _getting one's cock sucked_ , but more of _sucking cock_."

Evan smiled his most charming smile. "I suppose I did."

"Which means," Snape said, but now he faltered. He looked confused. "Which means..."

"Which means I want to suck your cock, Severus."

The confusion was gone. Snape had wiped his face blank and inscrutable. He was trying to figure out what Evan meant by this, what game he was playing, what the possible outcomes were. He was Slytherin to the core. Lucius Malfoy fancied himself the prince of the house, but he was a shiny figurehead. Snape was the true substance. 

Their gazes locked for one long moment. Then Snape smiled ever so slightly and said, "I do not want you to suck my cock, Evan, so we must put this matter to an end." 

_For now._ Not getting something he wanted usually made him quite irate but Evan was thoroughly intrigued. He realized that what made Severus Snape ran even deeper and more impenetrable than he'd thought. This ugly, brilliant, quiet, powerful, poor half-blood; who was he? Evan felt sure that to know him would be to have him. 

"So you don't want a blowjob then. What a strange bloke."

Snape didn't respond. He resumed his reading, evidently having dismissed Evan from thought. Evan was quite handsome, if he did say so himself, and he knew just what sweet words to whisper in their ears to persuade pretty girls to spread their legs - and what sly things to do to get pretty boys to drop their trousers for him. He could have almost anyone. But Father always said nothing worth having came cheap or easy. 

Evan wanted Severus Snape. He gave an exaggerated moan, and then - noticing a look of irritation upon Snape's fascinatingly homely face - another, deeper moan. Everyone knew the pursuit was the best part anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Alley_Skywalker, I'm sorry I couldn't write you something more in-depth. This was my first time writing older male non-Malfoy Death Eaters and finding a voice for Evan took some time. I know it's a rather insubstantial main course but I hope it's a decent appetizer at least.


End file.
